Invaders from the Big Screen
'Invaders from the Big Screen '''was the twenty-ninth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine. It was preceded by Night of a Thousand Claws and followed by You're Plant Food! The cover consisted of a huge gorilla popping out of a movie screen and reaching for a horrified audience in a movie theater. The tagline was, He's one mad monkey! It was released in July 1998 and was 137 pages long. Plot You visit a movie theater, with a friend named Laura. Whichever movie you watch, the characters nontheless come to life. The initial choice is between watching a King Kong-like monster film, a spy thriller, and a horror film. A puzzle involving musical notes is included in the book. Bad Endings (Every Bad Ending) *You and Laura get covered with smelly perfume to attract the ape, but you attract a stampede of every animal in the jungle. It is implied that they kill you. *When you and your friends rescue Aunt Kitty, vampire bats bite all of you and turn you into movie vampires. Then you realize that Aunt Kitty is really a vampire and now she's free to attack innocent people. *You accidently turn the wrong way of a water valve, increasing the water pressure. You and Laura are stuck in the laundromat, with water rising and washers exploding. *You and Laura wind up in the preview for Agent Z vs. Dr. Aqua and get eaten by humnigators (half-man, half-alligator mutants) *You and Laura get locked in a small room filled with uneatable popcorn and water slowly seeping through *An eyeless painting stops time for you and Laura *You run out of quarters for the dryers. You and Laura are stuck in the steamy laundromat, with water rising. *You and Laura invertedly rescue the humanigators from Dr. Aqua, but they keep the both of you prisoner, anyway. They make you take them on a sight-seeing cruise to see swamps. You also never leave the movie. *John and Wendy are really vampires and takes both pairs of 3-D glasses from you. There's no one left to bite in their world, so they want to get new victims in a new world, ''your world. They put them on and they vanish, leaving you and Laura stranded in the movie *You refuse to take the talking ape to the real world with you and Laura, but he sneakily goes along anyway. He becomes famous and Laura becomes his manager. You get nothing, because the ape is angry at you for trying to leave him behind. *The humanigators notice that you're not a real humanigator and you're only wearing a humanigator costume. It is implied that they eat you. *You accidently knock a plugged in television set into water, where you're at. You and Laura get electrocuted. *As you find the 3-D glasses, the apes foot squashes you and Laura flat *You and Laura encounter movie vampires making extra money, playing savages in the jungle flick. It is implied that they drink Laura's and your blood. *While you and Laura attempt to rescue the ape, you accidently get the snake's attention and he goes after you and Laura *When you and Laura run away from the ape, he loses his balance and falls on the both of you *A man promises to show you and Laura the way out, but he brings the both of you to his home instead, a crypt, which is full of coffins. As he disappears into a coffin to sleep, you and Laura find out you're locked in. Worse, this turns out to be the end of the movie. *A fanged monster pulls you into the Helter-Skelter drawer *You and Laura bring the talking ape into the real world with the both of you. Your parents are eventually won over by the ape. Then you get annoyed, when he starts to copy everything you do. *Laura and the twins are hypnotized into killing you *It is applied that a snake squeezes you and Laura to death *You and Laura jumps from the ape's hand and it's unlikely that the both of you survived. Even if you did, you still would have to deal with man-eating critters, whose nests you would land on. *You play the wrong set of keys on the piano. You and your friends end up getting destroyed by killer musical instruments. Good Endings (Every Good Ending) *You and Laura stop the Flooding Device. Agent Z gives both of you each a pair of his tradmark sunglasses, before you leave the movie. *You and Laura help the hunter capture the ape and he gives both of you your 3-D glasses back. You two put them on and get transported back to the movie theater, only it has a cheering audience now. Laura gets an Oscar nomination for Best Actress, but you get an Oscar nomination for Best Supporting Role. *You and Laura save Aunt Kitty, by destroying the vampires, John and Wendy. She finds your 3-D glasses for you and asks you to stop by, except during a full moon. As you and Laura gets transported back to the real world, you could've sworn Aunt Kitty howled. *You and your friends find Aunt Kitty, who happened to be the old lady at the movie theater, and now helps you get back to the movie theater, On the screen, Aunt Kitty says, "See you soon," with the twins adding, "Real soon." As you leave the movie theater, you sees a poster for the sequel to the movie you just escaped from. *You stop Dr. Aqua in the real world. But in the process, you wiped the movie from existence. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Vampires Category:Animals Category:Musical Instruments Category:Jungles Category:Snakes Category:Aunts Category:Coffins Category:Relatives Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Parents Category:Costumes Category:Werewolves Category:Foods Category:Toys Category:Stores Category:Bats Category:Birds Category:Movie Theaters Category:Cages Category:Mutants Category:Sisters Category:Brothers Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Villains Category:Keys Category:Swamps Category:Police Category:Villainessess